The present invention relates to a display device for tool accessory containers and related products and more particularly, to an interactive display for containers and related products.
Accessory containers are commonly used throughout the construction industry. Various containers are generally used to organize small parts such as drill bits, nails, fasteners and the like. In some instances, such small parts may be sold as a complete set with the container. The present invention is directed toward providing an interactive display device for effectively displaying the multiple piece count tool accessories included in the set as well as displaying and communicating the features and benefits of the container. In this regard, the present invention provides a blister package having a cutout portion incorporated on a first side of an accessory container and an enclosure portion incorporated on the opposite side of the container. As such, the enclosure portion captures the container between a front and rear surface of the blister package while the cutout portion allows a potential customer to manipulate the first side of the container about its hinge in a direction away from the display package. The interaction allows a potential customer to feel the container to gain a better appreciation of the product and its functions as a whole.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limited the scope of the invention.